


You Like to Fly In Our Orbit

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Consensual Sex, F/F, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Season/Series 05, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: So, Kate Jenko, who plays Allie, said during her Interrogation Room that she and Pamela Rabe, who plays Joan, wanted to take the scene in the show more sexual for the episode 5x07 called "The Pact," but they were never allowed to. I think this should have been done considering both actresses wanted to play this out so here we are with this oneshot.





	You Like to Fly In Our Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that everything that happens during this is consensual.

“Look how far you'll go to escape your pathetic existence.”

Joan tied her hair in the half loose bun and ponytail hybrid, watching as Allie sat on the floor of the shower stall. She pointed at Joan and she found this curious that after all this time, the girl was reaching out for her. _She's disgusts me yet... intrigues me at the same time. The little whore is full of surprises. Let's play a game, Novak._

“Oh... do you want to touch me? Do you?” Joan asked, smirking.

Joan reached out her hand and began to almost touch Allie's fingertips before she moved to turn on the shower.

“You're filthy,” she said as the water poured down on Allie. She gasped under the water. Joan couldn't tell if she was trying to catch her breath under the spray or if she was crying. _I don't care either way._

“You're a filthy whore. Little Top Dog whore. You're just drawn to strong women, aren't you?” She stroked Allie's hair behind her ear. “First Kaz and then Bea, and now me.” She lifted Allie's face as she cupped her cheeks. “Come on, get clean, huh?”

Allie's eyes were closed and she made sure she heard her next words no matter how out of it she appeared.

“You like to fly in our orbit,” she whispered, “even if you burn your wings. Little star fucker. If only Bea could see us now...” She stroked Allie's hair behind her ear and the younger woman stared at her with a slightly confused look on her face.

_How far will you go?_

Joan leaned forward with her lips only a breath away. She wanted to kiss Allie to show dominance and because there was a part of her that was sexually aroused by the power she had here, the control she had in this moment.

Allie kissed her hard and she moaned into the kiss as she bit her lip. Allie tugged on her lip and pressed against her as Joan wrapped her hand around the back of her neck. _Allie just wants attention and validation and I can give her that, even if she can't stand on her own two feet. We'll see about that._

Joan grabbed Allie's hands and lifted her up. “Come on, you can stand, right? Stand up and move against the wall,” Joan commanded in a low voice.

Allie stared at her and blinked before she put her back to the wall.

Joan moved in front of her and held her gently by the throat, caressing the hollow of it. Allie's eyes showed more recognition here and Joan smiled.

“You finally have some clarity, but whether or not you're fully clean is another question. Do you want it?” She asked, echoing the same words she asked Bea before she stabbed her. She smirked as she thought of this.

Allie's pupils widened and she pulled Joan against her, kissing her again. Joan moaned into her mouth. She needed to maintain control but there was a need deep inside her that responded to this touch. The soft lips against hers, the tongue searching hers and kissing more deeply. Her nipples hardened under her shirt. The robe felt hot even with the water hitting them. She slipped the robe off and hung it on the side of the shower wall.

Allie quickly took off her teal sweatshirt, the white shirt underneath clinging to her breasts. Joan bent her head and lifted the shirt and bit and sucked her nipples. She kissed and sucked her nipples roughly, pulling on them with her teeth and Allie hissed and moaned. She moved up and looked into Allie's eyes.

Allie reached under her black shirt and squeezed her breast. Joan parted her lips and pressed her breast into Allie's hand. Allie reached around and pulled her against her, placing her thigh between her legs. Joan started to grind against her thigh in very careful and controlled movements.

“You must do this well... considering what you are,” Joan said breathlessly.

Allie narrowed her eyes and kissed her lips again and this time Allie took more demand of the kiss and Joan was holding her tightly as she rocked against her thigh. The pants they both wore made it harder but the water soaking the clothes helped with the friction she needed. _Show her who's in control._

Joan broke their kiss and bit Allie's lip. She turned Allie around with her back facing her and pressed her against the wall. She pressed her wet shirt against Allie's back, her nipples hard and sensitive as she rubbed them against her. She kissed, sucked, and bit Allie's neck. She lifted her hand and wrapped it gently around her throat again, careful not to squeeze. She just wanted to feel her pulse under her fingertips.

“Do you want it? I won't continue if you don't... so tell me right now what you want,” Joan whispered against her ear.

“I never wanted you,” Allie said angrily.

“No, it's not me you want, it's what I represent... tell me,” Joan whispered and bit her neck hard.

Allie gasped and pressed back against her. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I thought so,” Joan whispered and she reached her hand inside her pants and underwear and cupped her between her legs. “You're already wet. I didn't even have to help you. I think your body wants it, despite what your mind is telling you. You think it's wrong, but there's another part of you that is secretly aroused by this. Do women in power turn you on?” She whispered as she started to rub Allie's wet lips, sliding her fingers up and down slowly, teasing around her clit but not touching it.

“Yes,” Allie whispered and started to press into her hand.

“Yes, what?” Joan asked as she licked her neck and caressed her throat with her hand. She could feel Allie's pulse quickening and she smiled as she began to slowly circle her clit.

“Yes, women in power turn me on! There I said it!” She said a bit exasperated.

“Of course they do because you're a whore, a little star fucker. All you want is to be the Top Dog's whore,” Joan said.

“Fuck you!” Allie said and pressed back against Joan.

“You won't be fucking me but you are liking that I'm fucking you. You must respond to such language like this because your pussy became even wetter. You don't want to like this but your body does. Give in,” Joan said softly.

Allie moaned and began to rock against her hand. Joan smiled. “You're so very wet for me which is why I'm going to do this,” she said softly and kissed Allie's neck.

She slid two fingers inside her hard and Allie cried out. She pressed on her clit and started to fuck her deep and hard. Allie tilted her head back and Joan moved her slightly away from the wall and kept her hand around her throat. She didn't squeeze as she wasn't into that, but she enjoyed the control it gave her over Allie's body. She breathed against her ear and kissed it. She started to move her wrist up and down, pumping her fingers inside her and Allie jerked her hips.

Allie whimpered and Joan smiled as she curled her fingers and pressed on clit, circling it. She slid a third finger inside and she could feel Allie shaking against her. She kissed the side of her face.

“Did Bea make you feel this way? Did she fuck you so hard that you were shaking against her? Somehow I doubt it. Those sugary, sweet displays are nothing like we have right now,” she said and she moved her thumb away from her clit and stopped as she held Allie against her, not moving her hand.

Allie panted and shivered, her breath shaky. “Why did you stop?”

“I never said I wanted you to come,” Joan said and smirked when Allie groaned.

“I-I need...” Allie panted.

“You need what?” Joan asked and rolled her hips against her butt as she held her.

“I need to come,” Allie said, gasping.

“You can easily come on your own. I could just leave you like this. Or do you need me to make you come?”

Allie hesitated and whimpered when Joan brushed her thumb against her clit.

“Yes... I need you. Make me come... please,” Allie said, and her legs were starting to shake.

“Oh, I love it when you beg. And why do you need me to make you come?” Joan asked, breathing softly against her ear.

“Because you're the Top Dog,” Allie said.

“Yes... and what are you?” Joan asked, kissing her neck.

“Your whore. Your Top Dog whore,” Allie answered with a tremor in her voice.

“That's right. That's what you are. That's all you'll ever be,” Joan said and thrust hard inside her again, pumping her fingers as she stroked and rubbed her clit faster. She could feel Allie shaking harder, her soft inner walls squeezing her fingers.

“Come,” Joan said roughly and bit her neck.

She rubbed Allie's g-spot and she felt the girl tense and squeeze her fingers so tight that it was almost painful.

“Bea!” She cried out as she buckled in her arms. Joan held her tight and rubbed her clit, the girl's body jerking and shaking.

Joan gently and slowly lowered her on the floor, and held Allie with her back against her, her legs on either side of her. She was suddenly reminded of how she held Jodie Spiteri. She lifted Allie's face and kissed her deeply. Allie was slack in her arms and she moved her arms around her, cradling her as she rested her cheek against her head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and she felt Allie's body relaxing more against her as she caressed her arms.

“You know, Allie, it's okay to call out Bea's name... however, I doubt she was ever that rough with you. That is something you and I will always have. You'll forever remember that it was me and not her that made you come so hard,” Joan said softly.

“You're not upset that I said her name?” Allie asked quietly.

“No, on the contrary it was arousing and in some way it was like Bea was with us. I overpowered her, just like I overpowered you,” Joan said softly. She felt Allie tense a little in her arms and Joan tightened her hold a bit.

“Shh... just let yourself relax. Don't fight it. It's okay to want this, to want me. Bea's gone and isn't this so much greater? I can give you so much more. If you're loyal to me I can help you... correct you. I can make you better and stronger than what you are,” Joan said.

She turned Allie's head to look into her eyes and caressed her cheek. “Don't you want that?” Joan asked quietly.

Allie stared at her and furrowed her eyebrows a little, then slowly nodded her head.

“Yes,” she whispered and Joan smiled and leaned forward to kiss her deeply.

Allie kissed her back and Joan thought maybe something good could come of this. She gasped when she then felt a deep, sharp sudden pain and she broke away. She staggered back, realizing a needle was stuck in her neck.

She grabbed it and pulled it out. _A syringe... a hotshot. She tried to kill me. You stupid fucking bitch. You're going to pay. And this is what I get after all that I offered to you? Little ungrateful star fucker... I'm going to kill you._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ended it there because you know what happens in that episode. Joan kicks her ass and then almost kills her but doesn't, so I wasn't gonna repeat that part.
> 
> Anyway, out of all the things that happened in the show, a little bit of fucked up sexy time would have been nice but weird to see. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME JOAN AND BALLIE FANS! I have nothing against Allie as a character or Bea... I just wanted to write this because I guess I'm a little messed up sometimes, so please keep an open mind with it. Hopefully that was oddly enjoyable otherwise I'll go hide in my box of shame now lol.


End file.
